1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a wide viewing angle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a pair of polarizing plates at both sides of the liquid crystal display. Generally, the liquid crystal display includes an array substrate having a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and liquid crystal molecules disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal panel may have various liquid crystal modes according to an array structure and a liquid crystal phase of the liquid crystal molecules. For example, liquid crystal panels may be classified into nematic liquid crystal panels having nematic liquid crystal molecules and smectic liquid crystal panels having smectic liquid crystal molecules.
Twisted nematic liquid crystal displays are representative liquid crystal displays having a nematic liquid crystal phase. Twisted nematic liquid crystal displays have excellent light transmittance but narrow viewing angles as compared with other liquid crystal displays.
Discotic liquid crystal (DLC) compensation films may be used for twisted nematic liquid crystal displays to compensate for narrow viewing angles. Such DLC compensation films are manufactured by coating tri-acetyl-cellulose films with discotic liquid crystals. That is, DLC compensation films are manufactured through complex processes, and thus DLC compensation films are expensive.